1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attaching structure for attaching to a mounting member a temperature sensitive actuator that, by heating up a thermo-element, expands wax and projects a piston.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is known, attached to a mounting member composed of an automatic choke device, a temperature sensitive actuator comprised of a thermo-element that generates heat when energized by an electric current through terminals, wax that expands with the heating up of the thermo-element, a piston that projects through an aperture formed in the casing of the actuator as the wax expands, and an elastic member that biases the piston in a direction opposite to the direction in which it projects (for example, JP-2006-63864-A).
In the device described in JP-2006-63864-A, a cylinder is formed on the mounting member and the temperature sensitive actuator is inserted into the cylinder. However, with such a configuration, the axis along which the piston of the temperature sensitive actuator moves during operation and the axis of the cylinder are the same, with the result that the temperature sensitive actuator easily falls out of the cylinder. For this reason, typically the temperature sensitive actuator is attached to the mounting member with screws, to prevent the temperature sensitive actuator from falling out of the cylinder.
However, such an arrangement requires means for screwing the temperature sensitive actuator to the mounting member, necessitating time and trouble and increasing manufacturing costs.